


"Guard Me" Nomin

by emjaycee_20



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream, nomin - Fandom
Genre: Artists, Fluff, Guard me, Love Confessions, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjaycee_20/pseuds/emjaycee_20
Summary: "Uhm...it's getting late now. Do you think I should go?" Jeno asks unsure of what Jaemin's answer going to be."Do you want to go home?" Jaemin looks straight to Jeno’s eyes."Do you think I should stay?" Jeno gulped."Is that what you want?" Jaemin answered.This is not the first time they're having this conversation full of playful phrases and interrogation and Jeno hates it, it makes him feel like wanting to ask Jaemin but he couldn't, and yet, they're having this kind of talk again.
Relationships: Jen & Nana, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	"Guard Me" Nomin

**Author's Note:**

> this is fluff hehe:)

It's raining hard when Jaemin's mom called.  
  
"Mom?"   
  
He’s walking at Gangnam St. trying to breathe in the beauty of the place. ‘What an awe’ he thought to himself.

"I'm all alone Nana, I need you" His mother was drunk, all due to his late father. He then called a taxi, and rode off to a bus station.  
  
Jaemin's mom is living at Busan while he stays at Seoul for a job. His father died due to an accident that prompted him to become a nurse. All he has left was his mother and his friend, and so he couldn’t leave her alone.  
  
A few moments into his trip, he started sneezing. While he was at it, he remembered what his friend used to say: ‘Always wear jacket Jaemin, you might catch a cold’. He simpered at the thought.

  
The rain keeps pouring, and Jaemin can feel himself become more ill. When he reached his house, he felt worst and collapsed on his mother’s arms.

Later on Jaemin felt the warm and cozy sheets under him. ‘This is home’ he thought.  
  
For a moment, he felt himself being carried but despite wanting to know what's happening, he won’t dare resist the comfort of keeping his eyes closed so he gave in.  
  


* * *

Jeno's POV  
  


This is the 4th time I'm calling Jaemin, ‘Where is he?’ I thought. I stop at the hospital where Jaemin is working at.

"Hello, Jeno?" Jaemin’s mother answered.

"Oh! Eomma?" Since Jaemin and I were classmates in high school, I’ve gotten used to calling his mother ‘mom’ (Eomma) too.

"My Nana is sick; can you please ***hiccup*** pick him up?" She said in a tipsy voice.

Sick? Jaemin has been taking depressant pills; I’ve watched him once, secretly. I'm worried about him, I always am.

"Jen, you ***hiccup*** still there?"

He hates the thought of being burden to other people; He doesn’t like it when someone’s caring for him, which includes me. I mean… I'm worried because… we're ‘friends’.

“Jen?”

"Uh, yes Eomma, I'll be there" I’m overthinking again. I hope she doesn’t notice.

His mother chuckled.

"Be careful on your way son, ***hiccup*** Thank you" She then hung up.

I started the engine and drive right away.

* * *

  
A 4-5 hours bus ride and the long traffic is everywhere but none of it hindered Jeno in moving forward and reaching Busan. As soon as he got to the door, he called his name.

"Jaemin?"

"I'm cold" Jaemin sniffs, ‘Wait what?' he thought. Jaemin felt a hand on his shoulder, he then forcefully open his eyes.

"Jae-Jaemin, you feeling ok now?" Jeno ask worriedly while putting his jacket on Jaemin, though his said friend has his mother’s blanket already.

"I'm...I...thank you" Jaemin smile timidly, just to let Jeno know how grateful he is lying with him now.

‘Wait! We're on the same bed?!’ He thought surprisingly. ‘Wait...we're on the same bed’ he thought again but this time with a smile on his face, unforced.  
  
Jeno is his happiness, Jeno is the only friend he can trust, Jeno is... _his life_.  
  
"Uhm...it's getting late now. Do you think I should go?" Jeno asks unsure of what Jaemin's answer going to be.

"Do you want to go home?" Jaemin looks straight to Jeno’s eyes.

"Do you think I should stay?" Jeno gulped.

"Is that what you want?" Jaemin answered.  
  
This is not the first time they're having this conversation full of playful phrases and interrogation and Jeno hates it, it makes him feel like wanting to ask Jaemin but he couldn't, and yet, they're having this kind of talk again.

Jaemin knows that Jeno doesn’t like being asked about what he /prefers over options laid out in complicated situations, nor does he like having the last say (opinion/answer), so it’s usually up to Jaemin to settle their attempt in compromising. If only he knows.  
  
Jeno stood up and decided to walk through the door.

'Wrong decision again Jeno' Jaemin thought. But it's not like Jeno could hear his thoughts because if he could then he would’ve known by now that it’s not necessary for him to leave just like that.  
  
Before Jeno could reach the doorknob, Jaemin already encircled his arms around him. The younger’s action made him yanked but he dared not to resist. Not that he wants to.

"Do you really have to go?" Jaemin endearingly asked.

"I...uh" Jeno stuttered, ‘Oh please…not in this situation’ he thought.

Jaemin knew Jeno couldn't find the words. He then faced Jeno and kissed him.

Jeno, wishing that this isn’t a dream, pinch himself promptly. He grimaced.

"You jerk! Do you really want me to be the first one to make a move?" Jaemin exclaimed lowly after moving apart

"I...I'm sorry" Jeno blushed yet felt ashamed of what Jaemin stated. But Jeno knew that the other is not wrong. Yes, he takes care of Jaemin yet when it comes to him, he couldn’t seem to figure out what to do, he doesn't even know if what’s happening is real or not, Jaemin is... _his life_.  
  
"Now c'mon carry me, I still felt ill you know" Jaemin demanded with a pout

Jeno responded by complying and carrying him in bridal style while Jaemin rested his head by his shoulder.

"You're cute" Jeno whispered. Jaemin slapped him on the shoulder

"And light, don't forget that" Jaemin claimed with a bright smile despite his pale complexion

"Light, hmm let me see." Jeno pulled Jaemin higher to meet his lips.

"Yeah, I guess you're light" he commented as he succeeded

Jaemin flushed, he’s new to this kind of feeling. He knew Jeno has been taking care of him, and he doesn’t like that, not at all. But for once in his life, he just wants to be taken care of.

* * *

Nana and Jeno are now lying on Jaemin’s bed.

"thank you, Jaemin"

"no, thank you, Jen"

Jeno hugged Jeamin and kissed the back of his neck.

"Jen?"

"Hmm?"

"Please guard me"

"I always guard my heart Jaemin."

They venture to slumber as they hold their pieces together and get drowned in one another’s warmth not wishing for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment any kind of judgement:)  
> (please, help me improve my writing by commenting your thoughts)  
> Watch out for my next One shot story starring Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck (Markhyuck) entitled "You and Me, not Us"
> 
> -with the help of infiresgurl-


End file.
